Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Amanda Padackles
Summary: Jared vai se casar com Genevieve. Jensen vai deixar por isso mesmo? - RPS. J2.


**Título:** Stop Crying Your Heart Out

 **Autora:** Amanda Padackles  
 **Ship:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki [J2]  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Gênero:** Drama **,** Romance, Slash M/M  
 **Censura:** K  
 **Terminada:** Sim  
 **Capítulos:** Único  
 **Beta:** Word

 **Teaser/Sipnose:** Jared vai se casar com Genevieve. Jensen vai deixar por isso mesmo?

 **Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (sim, isso me deprime profundamente), o enredo me pertence e não ganho ($$) nada com isso, somente ganho mais felicidade se vocês lerem.

 **N/¹ - Apesar de não ser uma song-fic, o título da fic eu retirei de uma música do Oasis que eu amo. Pra quem quiser ouvir:** **www . youtube watch? v=dhZUsNJ- LQU (só retirar os espaços).**

 **N/² - Eu vi uma foto do casamento do Jared no twitter e fiquei louca imaginando um plot de algo que esperava profundamente que tivesse acontecido de verdade. Me dói o coração em ver como as coisas estão hoje, mas enfim.**

 **N/³ - Eu sei que é um plot completamente batido, mas eu quis escrever mesmo assim.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

 **Jensen's POV**

" _Não há maior exemplo do poder de Deus do que o amor que compartilhamos. Jared e Genevieve estão aqui hoje para se comprometerem a esse amor perante a Deus e a todos vocês. Então vamos rezar."_

Eu ainda não acredito que tive coragem de comparecer a esse casamento e pior, não acredito que ele realmente vai se casar com essa mulher. Eu estava no fundo da igreja assistindo tudo de longe, não queria que ele me visse, afinal não lhe dei certeza nenhuma que viria quando Jared foi até meu trailer me levar o convite.

 **J2J2**

"Olá Jensen. Eu fui entrando porque eu acho que você não estava ouvindo eu bater, certo?" – Certo. Sua voz era um sussurro de tão baixa que estava.

"Desculpe Jared, eu estava perdido entre meus scripts e falas para decorar e a porta realmente não é uma coisa que me preocupa muito. Mas o que devo a honra de sua visita? Precisa passar o texto?"

"Não. Não é nada disso. Vim lhe trazer o convite do meu casamento. Como você sabe, estou noivo da Genevieve."

"Ah é." – Tentei ser o mais displicente possível, pois ele estar noivo é uma situação e ele se casar era outra totalmente diferente. A informação do casamento foi um baque para mim. Meu amor por Jared sempre esteve reprimido em meu coração. Nunca eu demonstraria isso. Só iria fazê-lo sofrer e por mais que aquela mulher fosse uma palerma, ela sim poderia lhe dar a vida que eu nunca conseguiria. Tranquila.

"Como eu ia dizendo, vou me casar. Você é uma pessoa especial em minha vida e gostaria muito que você fosse Jensen."

"Não posso prometer Jared." - Preciso sair dessa situação e rápido. "Como você sabe, as gravações foram intensificadas por causa do sucesso da 5ª temporada e acho que vai ficar praticamente impossível voar para os EUA nos próximos dias." – Se realmente eu quisesse ir, daria um jeito. Sempre consigo o que quero de uma forma ou de outra. Mas isso não. Não poderia me torturar mais.

"Eu sei. Mas faça um esforço. Por mim. Eu não mereço? " – Não sei de onde ele achava que não merecia minha presença em seu casamento, quando na verdade quem não merecia seu amor era eu. Eu sabia dos sentimentos dele por mim. Jared sempre tentou chamar minha atenção, mas eu sempre tive um lema: Não se envolva. Isso ficava se repetindo em minha cabeça como um disco riscado. " _Não se envolva Jensen. Não se envolva Jensen._ " Mas com ele ali na minha frente a situação estava ficando difícil.

"Jared, você merece toda a felicidade do mundo e não é minha presença em seu casamento que fará diferença. Você vai ser muito feliz ao lado da Genoveva."

"É Genevieve, Jensen."

"Sim... Genevieve, como eu ia dizendo..." – Jared veio andando em minha direção e sem que eu esperasse, ele me abraçou. Não tive reação. Ele ficou ali, com os braços em volta da minha cintura, me apertando tão forte, que por um momento achei que ele conseguiria me quebrar em dois. Sua cabeça estava encostada em meu ombro e pude perceber a hora que ele começou a chorar baixinho. Levei minha mão esquerda até os seus cabelos e com a direita lhe afastei um pouco fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim. Lágrimas brilhantes escorriam de sua face e meu coração ficava apertado cada vez mais.

"Jensen, eu consigo enxergar através da sua armadura e sei que você também não está confortável com essa situação. Por favor, me dê um único motivo para eu não fazer isso. Só um motivo. Você é capaz?" – O que eu ia dizer? Não podia deixá-lo desistir de uma vida tranquila para ficar comigo. Por mais que o amasse e quisesse ele do meu lado, eu não poderia ser egoísta a esse ponto. Jared merecia ser feliz, só que longe de mim. Reuni toda a força que eu ainda tinha dentro de mim, segurei seus ombros e o afastei, era muita tortura ter Jared tão perto, mais um pouco não responderia por meus atos. Ele continuava na minha frente me olhando. As lágrimas teimavam em descer de seus olhos e ele segurava o convite estendido em minha direção.

 ** _Just take what you need_**

 ** _And be on your way_**

 ** _And stop crying your heart out_**

As palavras me faltavam. Eu continuava olhando para seu rosto sem dizer nada. Não conseguia. Eu precisava ser forte e deixar que ele fosse feliz. Peguei o convite e guardei no bolso do casaco. Ele se aproximou mais uma vez e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Adeus, Jensen." – E saiu pela porta do meu trailer levando meu coração e minha dignidade junto com ele.

 **J2J2**

" _Pai Celestial, cuide de Jared e Genevieve nos seus primeiros passos da jornada que durará o resto de suas vidas na terra e dê-lhes a força para comprometerem seu amor ao outro. Inabalável em qualquer tempestade, inquebrável diante de qualquer estresse. Vocês amigos próximos e familiares de Jared e Genevieve, estão aqui hoje para testemunhar a união deles, prometem amar e apoiar o casamento nos dias que se seguirão? Se sim respondam "prometemos"."_

Universo 10, Jensen 0. Como eu poderia prometer uma coisa dessas? Fui criado para não prometer as coisas em vão e lá vinha o disco riscado de novo em minha cabeça: _"Não se envolva. Não se envolva."_ Impossível a essa altura do campeonato, estava dentro da igreja, vendo o amor da minha vida se casando com outra e tomei a única decisão que deveria ter tomado dias atrás.

Saí do fundo da igreja caminhando pelo centro em direção ao altar, parei logo atrás de Jared. O padre me olhou sem entender nada, ou melhor, a igreja inteira estava me olhando. Jared se virou e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Olhei para o lado, vi uma cadeira vazia e sentei. Por um milésimo de segundo me arrependi de tal ato. _O que é isso? Que porra você está fazendo Jensen?_ Meu subconsciente gritava lá longe, mal dava pra ouvir. Jared virou-se novamente para o padre e Genevieve o olhava com um imenso ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça.

O padre continuou com seu discurso quando resolvi que era agora ou nunca. Eu teria esse homem para mim, nem que essa fosse a última coisa que eu faria. Levantei, respirei fundo e me pus a falar.

"Eu te amo Jared Padalecki. Sempre amei. Amo quando você erra suas falas. Amo quando você usa gorro. Amo quando estamos juntos gravando as cenas mais absurdas. Amo quando você me olha através dos seus scripts. Amo seu sorriso e seu jeito de andar. Amo o seu jeito de me irritar com coisas bobas." – Agora as palavras vinham fácil demais para meu gosto.

"Amo tudo em você. Amo até o que não gosto Jared. Eu amo. E quero você comigo. Eu amo você e tenho certeza que você me ama também. Não ama?"

Jared me olhava petrificado. Se um buraco se abrisse ali na sua frente, tenho certeza que ele não pensaria duas vezes e pularia. Jared desceu os degraus do altar e veio em minha direção. A partir desse momento, com ele ali na minha frente, eu queria que o mundo se explodisse. Não importava se eu tinha feito papel de tolo na frente da igreja lotada. Eu o queria pra mim e teria.

"Você está maluco?"

"Sim, maluco por você. Por favor, me diga que não vai me deixar de novo."

"Não vou." – O tomei em meus braços e o beijei. Agora éramos um misto de emoção totalmente sem razão. _Como assim sem razão?_ Meu subconsciente estava do meu lado dessa vez. A razão estava ali para quem quisesse ver. O amor que eu sentia por Jared.

Saímos correndo da igreja de mãos dadas feito dois foragidos da polícia, seria trágico se não fosse cômico. Eu que nunca pensei em roubar nada na vida, acabei roubando um noivo. Mas não era um noivo qualquer, era Jared Padalecki.

O amor da minha vida.

* * *

 **Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam, ok? ^^**


End file.
